Love Is Hell: Youchii's Story
by ILoveNekos-petalsarefallingxox
Summary: Young Youchii is taking after his idol. What's the difference between the past and present? RxR and MxN YxA "Umm.. Youchii what was that for?" "Cause I don't think Daisuke is good enough to be your first kiss," Whoa! It's wroth to check out!


**xXx**

**Present Day.**

**Youchii Hijiri- age 14 **

"Youchii!" a feminine voice lightly complained. The owner of the sing-song like soprano voice had luscious thick raven black hair that reached waist length and wide crimson eyes rimmed with luminous dark eyelashes, giving her a mysterious aura.

All in all, she was the infamous Natsume Hyuuga's younger sister, whose personality didn't resemble him one bit. Not known to most people in this day and age, he was the Kuro Neko from way back when. It was only 7 years ago, but it always surprised Youchii on how many people didn't make much reference to the legend of the Kuro Neko these days. One would think that the feats of the great Kuro Neko's would be remembered forever. Now Youchii is the new legendary Dangerous Ability student who everyone admires.

Youchii sighed wearily as he turned around reluctantly to face Aoi. He had shiny silver hair that was messily and mildly spiked due to him not combing his hair down that morning. His emerald green shaded eyes were dull to lack of enthusiasm. Life in the Academy was way too predictable for him.

Even though Aoi was his all time hero's one and only sister, he didn't hold the same respect for her, seeing that she'll trip in…

3...

2...

1...

Yes, unfortunately, she did trip indeed. Instead of landing on the hard surface of the floor, she fell on a pair of warm soft hands.

"Grr…" she growled slightly, a tad irritated that Youchii caught her… once again… For the **millionth** time. Though, she is the only girl on the campus that would think of Youchii Hijiri catching her as wicked annoying.

"Baka, this is the millionth and tenth time I had to keep you from falling. You don't weigh nothing you know," Youchii stated in his usual stoic way that even Hotaru would be proud of. Oh, I stand by corrected, it was the **millionth and tenth **time he caught her.

Aoi's heart shaped face started to heat up as she began to blushed faintly as she snapped, "Shut up. Your fault, you didn't HAVE to catch me. Besides, I bet you WANTED to touch me, Perv."

Youchii's left eyebrow immediately rose. Pervert, that was new. He pondered on how her weight led to him being perverted. He knew that he wasn't like how Natsume was back when he was in the academy nor did he plan to follow in his footsteps. Yet he followed the path of his greatest hero without even noticing it.

"Keiji wants all of us in his office 7 sharp got that?" Aoi said before prancing off to talk to Michiko, Daisuke, and Ryuu. You see, Persona being at the age of 48, retired of being the Dangerous Abilities teacher since he wasn't as active (Natsume was a little ticked off that Persona didn't retire during he was serving his missions), so Keiji was his successor. Keiji, Persona's 2nd cousin had a different way of missions, making groups of them.

So Youchii's group consisted of Aoi Hyuuga (he was dismayed at that fact in the beginning since the two of them didn't get along quite well in the beginning), Ryuu Hashimoto, Michiko Sakai, and lastly Daisuke Aoyama who is his best mate. Aoi had the Fire Alice like her brother before her, Michiko had the Ice Alice, Ryuu had the Earth Alice, and Daisuke had the Mind Control Alice. 3 out of 5 of the teammates had elemental type of Alices.

The positions are as follows: Youchii as commander since he's been at the Academy longest, Daisuke as Second-in-Commandment, Aoi and Michiko as offense, and Ryuu as defense.

Youchii grunted as he trudged onto the cafeteria where he met Daisuke sitting in their usual spot. Daisuke had light caramel colored eyes that had a habit of shading colors to his mood and evergreen shaded hair. It was short and his bangs were always gelled up. The contours of his muscles were suggested in the beat up denim jacket he was wearing as he lifted his hand to greet Youchii.

"Hey," Daisuke spoke as he nudged an untouched tray that he had gotten for Youchii a few minutes ago. In a silent gesture, he implied that Youchii should eat it while it was warm.

Youchii grunted for his greeting as he started to eat some of his food.

"So, did you figure out what we're going to do for this report?" Daisuke asked. For their history class, they have to pick out an Alice (preferably one that was over the age of 20) and write on how this person served a purpose to the Alice World.

"Nope," Youchii answered simply as he kept his gaze down at the food in front of him.

Daisuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. Youchii was a procrastinator or he just never turned in his work which is usually the case. It was rare to see him be interested in his schoolwork. Thank god there was 4 weeks left before the assignment was due.

"Are you even going to do the assignment?" Daisuke prodded on as his light caramel colored eyes looked seriously at Youchii.

Youchii shrugged as he took a sip of water, "I'll think about it."

Daisuke nodded as the two of them ate their lunch in peace before Aoi showed up and sat in the seat across from the two boys like usual. The three of them usually always hung out.

"Hello!" Aoi spoke cheerfully.

"Hn," Youchii answered in return.

Daisuke smiled warmly at Aoi as he returned the greeting.

Aoi, being the bubbly one of the three asked excitedly, "What are you guys going to write about? Michiko and I are planning on writing about Yuka Azumi. You know that she just mysteriously left the academy and her story ends there? We're going to try to find out what happens to her."

Daisuke chuckled at his bubbly best girl friend as he encouraged, "You two go do that.. Youchii and I have no idea… I'm thinking there's a 50 chance that we're not even going to hand it in thanks to Mr. Lazy Ass over there."

Youchii glared at Daisuke with his piercing emerald green eyes as Aoi started to chide, "That's horrible Youchii! You're a freaking genius! Use your brain for once."

"I'll do whatever I want," Youchii coolly stated.

Aoi pouted as she sighed. Everyone knew that once Youchii makes up his mind, he's sticking with that answer until he saw through his hard-headiness which chances of that were slimmer than 1. She sighed and before she departed the table, "Hey Daisuke, if you want to actually get a good grade, join me and Michiko, okay?"

Daisuke nodded mildly with no intention of ditching his best friend. What good friend would what to ditch their best friend? No, the world wasn't made to be like that, and it's sad to say, but there are people like that. Thank god for Youchii that Daisuke wasn't one of those.

Once Aoi took her leave, Daisuke turned to face Youchii, "Hey dude. When are you confessing? Some time soon I hope."

"Hn, I don't like that Baka. How's your girlfriend, Michiko?" Youchii smoothly retorted.

"Hah, girlfriend… Real funny, Youchii… Real funny…" Daisuke said dryly as he finally got the message and clamed up.

**xXx  
**

**12 years ago**

**Youchii Hijiri- 3 years old**

**Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Sakura- 13 years old **

"Natsume Hyuuga! You are a freaking Perv! Don't you DARE call me Polka Dots AGAIN, you baka!" Mikan shouted defiantly with her arms crossed against her chest. Her honey golden locks was sprawled against her back as she shook her fist the boy in front of her. Her wide hazelnut colored eyes rimmed with long lashes were sparkling with a vigor.

"You showed them to me baka. It isn't my problem," Natsume coolly replied. He ran his slender fingers through the slight spikes in his hair. His crimson eyes were watching the girl in front of him. It always amazed him how Mikan treated each and every case of him looking at her underwear as if it were the first time he had done it.

Most people would start to expect it and actually attempt to solve the problem. But Mikan? Oh no, she just keeps screaming her head off every single day as if it never happened everyday. By God, she's making everyone within 10 mile radius hear her. Natsume always pondered on if she had the Screaming Alice, which would've suited her.

"Anyway, Narumi wants to speak to you after dinner," Mikan quickly changed the subject, giving Natsume her reason for bothering him at his safe haven, the infamous Sakura Tree. God, was this girl PMSing or what? First she's all yelling her head off and now she speaks calmly about a whole different subject.

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Humph, I swear one of these days…" Mikan started to mutter as she turned around to go to talk to more sociable people.

Natsume shrugged off her comment as he continued to silently read his manga in peace which was disrupted soon as Ruka showed up with Youchii carried in his arms.

"Hey Natsume," said Ruka as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He moved in a way so that he could hold Youchii more comfortably.

"Hey Ruka. Hey Youchii," Natsume replied curtly.

Youchii didn't bother to say hello he just ... stared at Natsume ... of course.

"Hey Youchii, have you met my sister, Aoi, yet?" asked Natsume.

"No," was Youchii's simple reply not caring who the hell Natsume's sister is.. Even though it's his favorite sempai's sister he still didn't want to see her. He knew that she'd probably be another one of those annoying as hell fan girls. He always did try to stay away from the female population even at his young age.

"Youchii how about we go see Natsume's sister?" asked Ruka. He smiled inwardly to himself, knowing that Aoi could probably be like a Mikan for Natsume. No matter how much his best friend denied it, he knew that Natsume fancied Mikan quite a bit.

"Tch," again another simple reply from Youchii.

So the three went to go see Natsume's sister, Aoi. They found her in Class A of the Elementary class, same class as Youchii, sitting in a chair all by herself staring at the window spacing out wondering where her brother was.

"Hey Aoi," Natsume said, he wanted to finally see his sister for such a long time and he was finally happy that she was near him so he could protect her.

"Hey Onni-chan. Hey Ruka," said Aoi giving Natsume and Ruka a hug. Natsume responded the hug, it's not like its some fan girl giving him a hug, its his sister, and who said he couldn't hug his own sister.

"Ruka who's he?" asked Aoi pointing at Youchii who was glaring-- wait no not glaring more like staring in complete awe. Well you couldn't really tell since he put up and emotionless face, but you could tell by looking deeply into his eyes.

"He's Youchii he's in this class too," said Ruka.

"Oh. Hi Youchii, I'm Aoi, Natsume's little sister," said Aoi with a pretty smile and a pretty face, she was not like Natsume. In fact she was the opposite of Natsume, except for the fire Alice and the last name and the raven hair, and the crimson eyes -- ok so she has Natsume's looks, but her personality is COMPLETELY OPPOSITE!

"Hi... Aoi," Youchii replied not smiling nor smirking just emotionless.

Aoi replied with a sweet smile that made Youchii admire in awe... in his mind of course.

Later on Youchii and Aoi became good friends and they had their moments now and then for example..

**xXx  
**

**8 years ago****.**

**Youchii Hijiri- 7 years old**

**Natsume Hyuuga & Mikan Sakura- 17 years old**

Youchii and Aoi were 7 years old it was time for the dance they usually have at the end of the Alice festival. Aoi and Youchii were at their favorite spot, the pond. Youchii was there since the start of the dance and Aoi was looking for him, she eventually found him at his favorite relaxing spot, the pond.

"Hey Youchii. Why aren't you dancing?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Whhhhhyyy not?! Dancing is really fun and every year you just ignore the dance and come here. Anyways why do you bother dressing up if you're not going to show up?" whined Aoi.

"Cause."

Aoi sweat dropped.

_"Cause?! Just cause!?" _Aoi thought sarcastically.

Aoi sighed and turned around the other direction started walking then stopped.

"Oh yeah did you know what, Michiko said that Daisuke was going to kiss me tonight, and he's going to be my first kiss, not that I like him, but I cant make Daisuke angry or else... you know," said Aoi then started to walk away.

Since Youchii and Aoi were close friends they tell each other everything well Youchii just listens and Aoi is usually the one that shares everything.

Youchii was mad and ... wow jealous (now that's a first). He didn't want Daisuke to be Aoi's first kiss.. Sooooo...

Youchii grabbed Aoi by the wrist and pulled her to him, seconds later they were face to face. With Aoi on top of Youchii. And only had a little gap separating them, the gap was the size of Youchii's three year old pinky.

"Y-YYYY-YY-ouchii www-www-w-hat a-rree you ddd-oo-oo-ing?!" stuttered Aoi who was blushing like crazy that they had to make another name of red for that somewhat shade of red.

Youchii ignored her question and soon enough Aoi felt Youchii's lip brushing on hers. Aoi couldn't help, but respond. They both shared a very passionate kiss that lasted for at least 20 seconds. They both parted for air and looked into each others eyes.

Aoi looking at Youchii's emerald green eyes, while Youchii was staring in Aoi's crimson eyes. Aoi ended the little "staring contest" after about 10 seconds she looked away realizing what had just happened.

And for some strange reason she wanted to share that passionate kiss again.

"Umm.. Youchii what was that for?" asked a blushed out Aoi - oh wait no she's not blushed out cause she still blushing.

"Cause I don't think Daisuke is good enough to be your first kiss," replied Youchii

Aoi was shocked and well.. more shocked, Youchii was caring about her, and he wanted her first kiss to be... wait HIM!? Wow he's turning into a pervert just like Natsume.

Then there was silence for a while until Aoi got her courage even after what had happened, to speak up.

"Youchii you want to dance with me? I think they're doing the last dance so we better hurry and go dance."

Youchii sighed and decided, "Whatever."

So the two of them went off to dance and Aoi was right, it was time for the last dance. Youchii knew what it means when two people dance together at the last dance, it means they stay together forever.. like in together forever in a couple-ish way.

Aoi on the other hand had no idea and just wanted to dance with her best friend. Youchii didn't mind dancing with Aoi, he was actually happy about it.

Unknown to them, Mikan and Natsume were watching the two with gently smiles carved on their face. The petite brunette was leaning into Natsume's muscular chest as they swayed to the beat of the music. They both knew that Youchii and Aoi had a hard life in front of them, but they could overcome the obstacles like Mikan and Natsume had through their Academy life.

**Love is hell.**

**xXx**

**Petalsarefallingxoxo: Whoa! Hottness!! Me and ILoveNekos (a.k.a my friggin' awesome sister) wrote it together because I got lazy. I wrote most the first half about older Youchii and she wrote about Younger Youchii. xD. Leave a review and we'll give you all cookies. Love you all ; )**

**ILoveNekos: Okay, me and my sissy wrote this story, if you don't like it then dont tell us. We don't want to know about what you dont like puts her hand in front of you Anyways this story is for people who think Youchii should get a mate! PLEASE ENJOY!**


End file.
